


Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, baby!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea from Dissectr’s (Tumblr) comic where Michael is turned into a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

“I...I don’t know what I’m looking at,” Gavin said in shock. Before him was a child. Couldn’t have been more than 3 or 4 with curly auburn hair and big brown doe eyes that looked up at him, giving him the filthiest glare known to man. He was dressed in a little bear onesie, the hood pulled up but it couldn’t contain the mop of hair on his head.

“It’s me, fuckwad,” the child snapped, his tongue stumbling over the words, making the boy’s face contort into a snarl because his stupid little kid mouth couldn’t keep up with his very adult brain. “I don’t know what fucking happened. I wake up and I’m a freaking toddler,” he growled, waddling himself over to the couch and trying to pull himself up, just to fall on his little bottom with an ‘oof’, snarling and letting out a stream of the dirtiest curses Gavin had ever heard.

The Brit just stood there, mouth agape, watching one of his closest mates try to climb onto a couch in a beary onesie. It was...

Adorable. It was beyond adorable, it was so sickeningly sweet that Gavin couldn’t help but smile and an odd noise made its way out of his throat.

“...Are you fucking _squealing_ like a little girl- whoa, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Michael shrieked, his high pitched voice only making the noise Gavin was producing louder.

“You are so bloody cute!” Gavin squeaked as he picked up the child, holding him in his arms.

“I’M NOT CUTE! I’M FUCKING MANLY, JACKASS!” Michael shouted, pushing at Gavin’s face with his little hands, trying to get away but Gavin held tight until Michael stopped struggling, instead making these little sniffling noises. Gavin looked down at his friend’s face, seeing those brown eyes filled with tears that he desperately tried to wipe away before Gavin noticed.

“M-Michael? Aw, I-I’m sorry. N-n-no Michael, please don’t cry,” Gavin said, holding the toddler on his hip while Michael just sniffled, small hiccups wracking his tiny frame.

“I’m not crying,” Michael whimpered, wiping at his eyes and Gavin just held the little Michael close, the toddler crying into his shoulder because, even though he was mentally an adult, his body still reacted like a child would. Frustration always made Michael cry when he was little, not getting out of it until he was in elementary school.

“I’m sorry. You’re really manly. You totally pull off the bear suit,” Gavin reassured and Michael pulled back, cheeks flushed from crying and tears still running down his cheeks.

“Yeah?” Michael said and Gavin nodded with a smile, happy that Michael had stopped crying.

“Yeah, absolutely. Come on, I think there’s some ice-cream we can steal from the kitchen. And if anyone complains, you can start up the waterworks,” Gavin suggested and Michael considered this.

“Can I have the big spoon in the drawer?” Michael asked and Gavin nodded as he carried Michael out to the office kitchen, passing Kara and the other Hunters that were coming back from their lunch break.

“Uh...Who’s that?” Geoff asked as Gavin walked by.

“Your mom,” Michael snapped back, curling into Gavin’s side, still a little annoyed at being stuck like this.

“I think someone needs to learn manners. Should I put you in the naughty corner, Michael?”

“Put baby in the fucking corner and I’ll make sure you never use your junk again.”

“...Fair.”


End file.
